Eradication: Let History Repeat Itself
by Pokeninja19
Summary: Peace has returned once again to Ninjago, and the Ninja grieve over the loss of their dear Nindroid friend. While trapped in the Digiverse, Zane has to cope with his limitations as he sets his ideals straight. But strange visions of the past haunt the ninjas dreams, little do they know that these are warnings of past events that are transpiring into the present day.


**_It's Evil Forever Remains_**

_Ninjago fanfiction by Pokeninja19_

* * *

><p>"New Ninjago City security check:"<p>

_"Functional, and unchanged."_

"Tower security check:"

_"Functional, and unchanged."_

"Operation Purgo and Digiverse status update:"

_"82% of area checked, and clean."_

"... Zane." A voice called out to the monitor screen.

An image of a pale blue shape floating inside the master computer flickered on upon hearing his name. The computer responded as he stared at the figure visualized in front of him._ "Yes, Pixal?"_ Silence lingered in the room until the other had spoken up again.

"When may I inform your team that you're still alive?" her eyes remained focus to the screen and awaited for an answer, it's been too long hiding secrets.

Zane paused momentarily and sigh escapes his parted lips,_ "Soon."_ He proclaimed, his image then disappearing inside the screen, _"I have not yet finished checking the perimeter of the city, let alone the rest of the Digiverse, for any remains of the Overlord."_

"... Alright, but do not hesitate to tell me when to do anything further than checking security." The final sentence of the conversation then faded into light footsteps leaving the room. Pixal stopped at the door, glanced back to the computer, and turned back to leave once again.

* * *

><p>Zane was left in the room, trapped behind the computer inside a digital world he was familiar with. His ghastly figure floated around what seemed like Borg's office. There he staid to either meet Pixal or to let his mind wonder off. This place for now was his new home, his new temporary prison, <em>No wonder the Overlord was so impatient to get out of here, it's so quiet, <em>Zane would think to himself.

The digitalized ghost was serious about the matter at hand of the Overlord though. His intention were to not have anymore evil to lurk in his home, and he didn't want his sacrifice to go to waste for it's taken a large toll in Zane's family. But he couldn't do that with everyone knowing he was still here, it would overwhelm the nindroid if his original plans were interfered would likely be in danger of being erased just like the Overlord almost had if word got out of his existence to the wrong party.

Zane was going to play this mission safe and not let anyone know, not yet. His mind was beginning to overthink again by all this planning and worry, so he set the thoughts aside for now and continued his directive.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Purgo Operation continued. The check had started in the real world at the edge of the city limits and worked it's way into the center, or up to Borg Tower. But upon inspecting the area around said Tower, it was covered in rubble and ice.<p>

_I probably caused most of that with my explosion,_ Zane thought to himself.

His view saw people cleaning up after him, and he spotted his friends helping out like they would.

_Maybe I could help Kai melt the ice,_ the idea crossed his mind.

Zane's hand reached out in front of the screen showing the frozen debris, several moments passed when he realized his powers were not working.

_Well I guess I'm limited with my power... I can't use it in the real world, not while I'm stuck here._

Soon after Zane's attention was brought back by one of his teammates voice shouting. Looking at the screen carefully was Zane able to identify a dark figure encased in ice below everything. _Overlord,_ the nindroids tone bellowed in his throat. Luckily it seemed that the Overlord was frozen solid in his ice. The dark entity is powerful, surely he could've easily escaped the ice prison surrounding him. This made the nindroid even more worried. _He must be dormant._

Suddenly a strange ominous feeling sank inside Zane's chest, he turned around and noticed the Digiverse was trying to tell him something. He was sensing a minor disturbance in the bottom of the tower, Zane followed his senses down there to investigate. And with his surprise there were multiple spots on the bottom floor covered in what looked like purple and golden spores, stray particles the Overlord managed to store in the main frame.

Icicle like spears formed in the palm of the nindroids hands, and one by one he sliced through the spore. They froze when contacted with his ice, luckily his powers could work in this realm. All of the spores appeared gone, except one patch spiraling slowly in midair. Approaching with caution, Zane looked carefully at what it was doing, _What is this..?_ But of course he had foolishly gotten too close and the spores didn't hesitate to smack themselves right inside of the droids face.

In a few moments all he saw then was blackness.

* * *

><p><em>Wow guys. I haven't written anything in so long, I hope the first chapter is decent enough. I will be sure to make the chapters longer in the future. But anyways I'll just say the next chapter is going to have a lot of FSM involvement, you'll see!<em>


End file.
